Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 03
Cruel violence and hollow words is the fifth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the third episode of Future Arc, which serves as the final chapter of the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on July 25th, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Monokuma's twisted game continues while Makoto tries to restore what little balance he can to the Future Foundation. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc - Episode 03/Image Gallery' Plot Makoto and Monomi are upset that Aoi has been killed when Aoi gets up, and the knife falls off her. Makoto realized that what he thought was blood was actually tomato sauce, and the knife was a toy with a retractable blade. However, Aoi spots Great Gozu's lifeless body hanging from some wires above them. The group get Great Gozu's body down, and mourn his death. In a library, Sohnosuke and Ruruka awake and discover they are still alive. Ruruka wants to feed Sohnosuke one of her sweets, but he rejects it. Kyoko, Kazuo, and Ryota awaken in the conference room and Kyoko notes Kazuo doesn't seem to worried. Juzo observes he and Kyosuke are alive. Kyosuke says the odds were 50-50. Juzo feels he is being too cocky, but Kyouske says it is merely an observation, and that if he were the attacker, he would go after the guys at the top first. Aoi removes her stained clothes and covers Great Gozu's body with her jacket. Makoto wants to talk to everyone and Monomi says they can hack into the intercom systems, so Makoto can speak to everyone. Monomi pulls up a map of the building and the three head on there way with Makoto vowing not to let anyone else die. Makoto notices Miaya isn't making any right turns, and Monomi freaks that he has discovered her forbidden action. Makoto and Aoi calm Monomi down by revealing their forbidden actions. Aoi hears a noise and tells Makoto to go the monitoring room while she lures them away. Monomi volunteers for her and Miaya to go with Aoi. Seiko sees Aoi and Miaya, and chases after them. Outside, Hiro calls out to his allies, but is the shot at by a helicopter and forced to run for his life. Back inside the building, Kyoko decides to find out who was killed, and Kazuo decides he and Ryota should accompany Kyoko. Ryota wonders why Kyosuke wants to kill Makoto, and Kazuo explains that Kyosuke is a man of strong will, but fails to realize that strength can lead to despair. Ryota says they should be pulling together, an Kyoko asks to see his forbidden action. Ryota hesitates, and Kyoko says they can't trust each other if they feel they need to hide their forbidden actions. She observes that the forbidden actions are being used divide them even further. Makoto gets to the monitor room, and calls out to everyone, saying he just wants to talk. Makoto explains why he helped the remnants and that he had hoped to use the Neo World Program to rehabilitate them. Makoto also reveals his forbidden action in an attempt to establish trust. Juzo comments on how he thinks Makoto is an idiot for revealing his forbidden action, but Kyosuke is somewhat impressed, even though he feels Makoto's words are hollow since he speaks about hope without knowing what true despair is. Kyosuke goes to confront Makoto, and Juzo wants to take care of Makoto's friends. Ruruka also thinks Makoto is an idiot for trusting people he doesn't know, and begs Sohnosuke not to betray her. Sohnosuke swears he won't on his love for her and her sweets. They see Seiko, and Ruruka and Seiko start throwing accusations at each other. Seiko loses her patience, an dumps a bottle of pills into her mouth, transforming her into an animalistic being. Sohnosuke and Ruruka flee with Seiko giving Chase. Kohichi watches from a walkway above, and comments how they won't let go of the last before deciding to meet up with "that girl". Ryota asked why Makoto told them his forbidden action. Kazuo says it is a testament to his faith in them. Ryota is surprised that Makoto would even trust Kyosuke, who wants him dead. Kazuo clarifies that Makoto knows how is enemies are, but he believes in civilized discourse. Kyoko stops suddenly, and Kazuo wonders if something is bothering her. Kyoko says she will be fine, and just narrroly dodges a chair thrown by Juzo. Kyosuke breaks into the monitor room, and Makoto tries to appeal to him. Kyosuke admits Makoto was inspirational on the broadcast, but says he only won because it was a game where the rules were clear, and that things aren't so cut and dry in the outside world. Kyosuke tells Makoto that he doesn't know what true despair feels like. He feels Makoto can be too persuasive with his words, and that he has to kill him because his words could inspire people to walk into a world they are unprepared for, which will lead them into despair. Makoto stands by his conviction, and Kyosuke admits Makoto's conviction makes him hesitate, but then challenges Makoto to use his words to stop his blade. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Future Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Future Arc ED (clean) References Navigation ro:Episodul 16 Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Future Arc Episodes